


I Think This Could Work

by TheBrokeZane



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth 2 Iris and Earth 2 Barry meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think This Could Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is my mediocre attempt at Earth 2 Barry and Iris' first meeting. I'm dying to see how they actually got together.

They met on the first day classes on their first day of college. He really had the whole nerd thing down to a science. He was tall, lanky, awkward, and a bit uptight. He also had on glasses.

Iris liked it when guys wore glasses.

He looked like a total nerd and he was one. He answered every question correctly. Iris started to think that he was smarter than their professor.

Barry noticed Iris when she walked in. She was seriously like a ball of sunshine. Summertime sunshine. Her smile was just as bright, if not brighter. She smelled like roses. He thought that suited her since her name was Iris. He felt something flutter inside his chest when she sat down next to him.

She turned towards him and stuck out her hand. “Iris West. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Bbb…Barry Allen. It’s nice to meet you too.” He audibly swallowed and nervously took his hand back.

He figured it would be a long semester with this beauty sitting beside him.

* * *

 

 

The next day, Iris decided to really make small talk with the adorable nerd in the glasses. After he again answered every question correctly, she really couldn’t help herself.

She leaned towards him. Barry felt as if the heat in the room had been turned up. “Are you sure you really need this class?”

“Of course I do. I need it since I’m double majoring in Physics and Chemistry. I’m planning on getting my PhD. My father’s a doctor and I want to be just like him.” Barry rambles.

Iris raised an eyebrow to him and thought that he couldn’t possibly get any cuter. “Is that so?”

Barry noticed her reaction and thought that he probably put his foot in his mouth. Girls didn’t like it when he went full on nerd. “Sorry. I tend to get a little excited about science sometimes. Huge nerd I am.”

“You’re an adorable nerd.” Iris chimes in.

Barry becomes flustered and looks away.

 _Did I say something wrong?_ Iris thinks the rest of the class.

* * *

 

The following day, Barry tries to initiate small talk. “So, what’s your major?”

Iris smiled brightly and Barry felt that flutter again. “Criminal psychology.”

“So what are you planning on doing with a degree in criminal psychology? Become a lawyer?”

She giggled this time. “No. I want to be a cop. A detective.”

“Why a cop?”

Iris decided to poke fun at the adorable nerd. “It gives me endless access to handcuffs.”

Barry becomes flustered and turns completely red.

* * *

 

That evening while Barry was alone in his dorm room and trying to study, his mind drifted to thoughts of Iris.

Iris.

The gorgeous girl with the flower name that smelled like roses.

The gorgeous girl that made his heart speed up and beat slower at the same time.

The gorgeous girl that kept giving him random erections.

The gorgeous girl he started picturing naked and holding a pair of handcuffs.

He almost wished Iris hadn’t said that to him. It was all he could think about. He started to wonder why she said that to him. It’s not like a gorgeous girl like her would be interested in an uptight nerd like him. That didn’t stop him from wanting her.

* * *

 

Iris too got distracted with thoughts of the cute nerd in the glasses while she was going over her notes. She wished that she had Barry’s number. She could pretend she needed help with the assignment they were given.

She didn’t want to be one of those girls that pretended to be dumb to get the attention of a guy. But he was so different from her. And so deliciously nerdy, and cute, and uptight, that it made her want to help him unwind. She knows that the handcuffs comment really got to him. Maybe she went too far with her abrasiveness. She got the feeling that Barry wasn’t used to girls coming on so strongly to him. Maybe a woman being aggressive was a turn off. She decided to dial it back a bit before she scared him off completely.

* * *

 

The next day, Iris did exactly as planned. She didn’t make any sexual jokes towards Barry, but still poured on the charm. Barry did seem to look at her and react differently to her.

 _Is it working?_ Iris wondered. She never really had this problem before. Guys usually liked the way she was. Then they would go too far and she’d realize she didn’t like aggressive guys. She liked Barry because he was totally her opposite. The problem was that she started thinking that maybe he didn’t like girls that were like her. Maybe he liked girls that were like him. If he did, then that was just unfortunate. She wouldn’t pretend to be something that she’s not. She was thinking of that when Barry interrupted her.

“Iris? Are you alright?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

“Forgive me, but you really don’t seem like yourself today. Is something wrong? You’re awfully quiet.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” She replies. She tried to smile, but it looked like a cringe.

Barry knew that something was wrong with Iris, but decided not to press further. He had a feeling that it had to do with the way he reacted to her the other day about the handcuffs. _Maybe she thinks I don’t think highly of her._ He felt the need to explain.

* * *

 

After class was over, Iris gathered her things quietly. She looked up at Barry and smiled. “Goodbye, Barry.” She didn’t even wait for a response. She was off in a flash.

Barry fumbled around for his things. He knew that she didn’t mean forever, but he got the feeling that Iris was sort of done with him. She just completely shut down on him. He liked her bubbly and strong personality. He loved how aggressive and forward she was. He thought they would balance each other out perfectly. He started thinking he was an idiot because he made the most beautiful girl he’d ever saw feel bad. She was way out of his league anyway. He still didn’t like how he may have made her feel. He hurried up and saw her dashing down the hallway.

“Iris! Iris! Wait!”

Iris heard Barry calling her and stopped. She couldn’t help but smile at the awkward nerd running towards her. He was the cutest thing walking and he didn’t like her.

He finally caught up with her and stopped right in front of her. “Is everything ok?” Iris asks.

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just needed to apologize to you. I know that I’m a huge nerd and you’re…you. You’re forward and bold and I’m not and we’re so different and I wish this could work but-“ Barry rambles until Iris grabs him by the arms and pushes him up against the wall. She started to kiss him.

He tried to really be in the moment and enjoy the kiss from a girl he never thought would kiss him.

Iris relished in the kiss that was better than she expected. Right in that moment she claimed Barry as hers. Her total opposite in every way. They finally finished kissing and came up for air. “I don’t know, Barry. I think this could work.”


End file.
